The Oceans Pearl
by MeronHime
Summary: Lura is a mermaid, she rescued a boy. Simple? Not exactly, after revealing herself to another (boy) he promises to keep her secret on one condition. What Lura didn t count on was finding out they were both cousins... She unknowingly finds herself in the middle of a (very confusing and tempremental) love triangle, between two rivals.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

His body floating lifelessly in the water gives me a boost of adrenaline.  
I have to save him, I don`t care if I die because of it. Leaving him to die would disgrace all of the mermaids..

I swim quickly to him, uising my tail more than I have ever before. His eyes open, a perfect ocean blue...  
I manage to carry him to the shore, where I lay his vacant body on the sand. When he opens his eyes and truly wakes up, he will have no memory. Of me, saving him, gazing into his eyes.  
That is what I truly regret...


	2. The arrangement

**The agreement**

I love the water, the ocean, the sea. I'm no longer tied to any problems, I'm completely free…  
None of this has changed, only developed. When I'm in water, all my thoughts drift towards him, only his face I see in the back of my mind.  
Is this love? I don't know but ….when he looks at me it feels like it.

He hasn't even spoken to me, acknowledged me, my existence. I see him on the beach, staring dreamily at the sea. Sometimes I think he might be thinking about me, but that's just stupid. He doesn't even remember, he probably is promised to a proper human girl…

My head is the only part of me above water and I can feel someone's gaze on me. What have I done, endangered us? He looks so warm, and caring…  
"What's your name?" his gentle voice as clear as air, while he smiles slightly by my startled expression. "I won't hurt you, I just want to know your name!" I gasped, this is all my fault! I'm afraid he will now be killed, for seeing me..  
"Lura" I say quietly, his eyes widened "Unknown.." I nodded, excepting the consequence. "Rye" he smiles, we stay in silence for a while. Until he can take it no more  
"Will….You..Speak more," he said nervously "you have a nice voice..." he said it like it was an after thought. Still blushing  
"That is very kind of you, but...I better be going now" I smiled and was about to swim away, when he jumped in the water. I could see him clearly, not the boy I saved. He had gentle nature green eyes, pale skin and dark hair.  
I feel ashamed for being disappointed.  
"Mermaids are real…I always knew they were" his eyes were bright. That caused me to sob, it got too much that it was uncontrollable. "Hey, it's alright" his arm loosely around me.  
"No…its nnoooott…. No one is allloowwwedd to know the secret, you will be killed and I will be banished" this made me howl louder. "I'm not going to tell, this will be our secret." I stopped crying and looked at him, "really?" he nodded. "But make me one promise!" I gulped, unprepared, uncertain for his wish, will I be able to fulfil it. "You will visit my manor, regularly, say more than three times a week?" I frowned in confusion, not wishing to voice my question out loud. He laughed a pleasant sound "I expect you want to know why? The truth is I get very lonely, and it's hard to get decent company around here! So what do you say?" I smiled back at him and replied "Yes I would be very happy to".

That is how I came to know him…


	3. Going too far

**Escaping **

I swam home, dodging seaweed and other fish. Finally I reached my house, it only has twenty rooms. Pathetic compared to most places. I was lucky, the guardians weren't home...yet. I'm quite lucky that I have come of age, twenty. Which also means it's time for me to find a husband…. I find my room, take a green drink and slowly drift off into sleep.

"Lura, Luraaaaaaaaaa" I felt Luna shaking me awake, "Lost your temper again, Lune?" I smile sleepily, even half asleep I can still manage to tease her. "Just about where do you think your going?" She's twenty four and basically as close to a bossy big sister as I can cope with.. "I'm going to visit a friend!" I say with all the dignity I own "I'm twenty Luna, I'm no longer a child" She glares at me as her short silvery hair flounces behind her, after a minute she walks out. Sometimes I really hate her.. I scrabble abound for some decent clothes, once I no longer have a mermaid tale. The only valuables I have are a shell necklace, from when I was little and my freshwater pearl bracelet. These are all I need

I give up, it's too hard, I can't find it.  
I collapse on the grass, I can't be bothered to find his house anymore. My throat is parched as I'm dehydrated and I'm not meant to be away from water this long. I've searched for two long hours, which is why I'm glad I left two hours in advance but the time is nearly up and I still haven't found his house, in fact I'm utterly lost…  
"Enjoying yourself?" a male voice, asks. Rye! "I see you found it easily" I quickly jump up and look around, how did I…I came her by accident?  
There are a million different types of flowers in the gardens surrounding the spacious brown manor house. We walk through the front door, the staircase is magnificent, gleaming marble. The rooms are filled with such beautiful décor, words would not give them justice. "I see you like me simple home" simple? "I would hardly call this simple, more like a palace!" I say out loud "I..I mean it's beautiful..." this seemed to make his smirk grow bigger. We settle into the living room where there is a glass of white wine for me "I'm afraid I don't drink, this would only poison me" trying to phrase it in the politest manner. He didn't seem to mind at all, "I`ll get a maid to serve you something different, what do you want" his tone was careless like it was only a game. "Now, tell me about mermaids" his command was hardly surprising, yet …it hurt a bit. "There is not much to tell, mermaids have been alive since the beginning. We have had run-ins with humans several times before, we are now considered myths." He looked intrigued "what about sirens, are they different to mermaids?" always the same "Some mermaids possess the gift of the sirens, although it's more like a curse…." He stared deep in my eyes "your not one of them?…"  
"No, every mermaids possess gifts but they can only access and master them once they reach the age of twenty or later.." "How old are you, you look about 18!" why am I even here, with the arrogant…  
"So…" his tone is getting even more impatient! Deep breath and sigh, deep breath and sigh.  
"I can assure you that I have just reached the age of twenty" I reply, trying to be as calm as possible.  
He laughs "someone's getting irritated, seems to be my best skill." He lifts my hair out of my clumsy bun and holds a piece of it. "Your hairs changed colour?" I nod "Yes, I have the ability to change colours". "Then what about your eyes?" I often change them but I like this hazel, it's quite pretty..don't you think?" he gulps "Yes..you have a good ability" his strained tone prompting me further "I can change it if you want?" I hope I haven't over done it, Luna always says I go to far. Yep I have, his face has gone purple..  
"OKAY, THAT`S ENOUGH. You may leave" I gasp, it was only a joke. "Goodbye Rye"  
"Lura, I'm sorry, I lost my temper…." I run out, into the nearest bit of sea. It was meant to have the opposite affect, but..I did provoke him...Oh whose fault us it?  
I need to think…


	4. My new home

My new home

"I'm really sorry Lura..." I know this is a mistake, I just can't help myself.  
"I know you are, I admit I went too far" this is true, we are always told to be truthful. He smiles at me and extends his hand out, I…I reach out and grab it?  
Why does he make me act like this?

"Lets avoid the subject of mermaids for a while?" his tone friendly, I've now seen two sides of him.  
One obnoxious, rude, arrogant and the other kind, friendly. How do I like both?  
We talk about where he came from, where he was raised, how he got wealthy. So basically all about him, honestly I don't mind. It's fascinating… Rye was born in the city of Sawkey, two, three hours away from here. He moved here when he was only four, his father bought this estate, far away from the market, in the quiet, peaceful outskirts. Time flew by, I looked at the sky for a second and it was night.  
"LUNA! She's going to kill me!" We exchange a glance and a nod, then I run out rubbing my pearl to return home.  
"LURA, HOW DARE YOU!" Luna falls to the ground crying. "I was so worried…When I returned home and you weren't there. Lura why can't you be normal?" the sobs begin to become worse. I'm forced to sit beside her, in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Lune, I'm alright aren't I? Don't worry, I`ll be leaving soon.." she starts to cry harder, this was obviously the wrong thing to say. "Luna listen, I will stay as long as you want!" she sits up, wiping the tears from her face. "Lura, leave me" I stand up, shocked by her brutal tone "I don't need your pity".  
That's when I leave. For good.  
Forgetting my two pieces of human clothes, I walk out of the water. Nothing there was mine, Luna was my guardian, taking care of me until I came of age or found a husband. Luna chose not to get married, so instead of a husband and a baby to take care of. She got me. My parents died, I don't know how, I don't when, that is the only thing I know.  
I walk up to his big door. It's morning now, the sun has just risen. A small middle-aged lady in a maid's attire opens the door.  
"May I help you, child?" I smile at her kind, worn out face  
"Yes, may I see Rye?" she looks at me for a second before her face lights up, "Master Senta?" I nod, she lets me in. I perch on one of the chairs, waiting at the large staircase anxiously. "He has just woken up, so he may be irritable!" her face marked with worry. "Don't worry, I don't mind!" giving her the best smile I can manage….  
Finally I heard him coming down the staircase, the kind maid walked up to him. "Master Rye, It's been almost half an hour!" his short, dark hair is unusually messy and his shirt is unbuttoned.  
"Lila, this is usual time I get up" he says sleepily, "where's my breakfast?" his manners really need improving, the pompous, rude…  
"Lura! What are you doing here?" I take in a deep breath, this is my only chance. "I'm here to eat breakfast with you!" Lila ushers us to the big table where she brings out ham, eggs and other strange foods. "So what do you want?" how did he? Never mind. "You said you were lonely? I have a proposition" he raised his eyebrow, something he does regularly. "I need a place to stay…" I groan, he sighs "you should have said this in the first place!" I'm so shocked I run to him, knocking him off his chair and hug him?  
I really need to stop doing this.  
"Where's your clothes..and other stuff..?" "I don't have any!" he looks even more shocked. "You shall stay in my mother's room, her clothes will be in the wardrobe." His distant tone causes me to refrain from saying anything else. Lila escorts me into the room, where I take in my surroundings. The room's walls were a bold red, it was quite big. Compared to what I was living in before, at the en of the room was a large window. The curtains were red satin, the bed was huge. Taking up most of the room, as was the dark brown wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe, which looked as if it hadn't been dusted in a long time. Inside was filled with the most beautiful gowns, silk and other fine fabrics. I pulled out a plaid shirt, a bit small but should do and a silk shirt. I walked down stairs to greet Rye properly, he froze. "Get out of that!" he growled, and stormed out. Later Rye started to talk to me again, we talked every day and night.  
We were friends...

He was telling me about his cousin Lucan, twenty-two. A year older. Who would visit him often,  
"He's a nightmare, he would always do his best to make me feel awful. It's June isn't it? He'll be visiting in a few weeks, care to share this torture with me?" It could be fun? "Okay!" he suddenly looked surprised "what's that look for, I was only saying yes! He smiled like I was a child. "I meant it jokingly, I wouldn't give you that dire a punishment, although last year he went off to the beach and didn't return for a few hours, when he did.." Rye starts to laugh "…he said he drowned and was rescued by a beautiful mermaid!" It was him… "Lucan…" I mutter softly, Rye notices my soft tone and blushing cheeks "I better be going, work to..do" he says stiffly as he walks away. Rye does act in the strangest ways sometimes...


	5. Closer

**Closer**

I've been here for about three weeks, it feels like it's been longer. Like we're family…  
Rye's been lovely, sure he's rude, arrogant, course. . But he's also sweet, caring and kind. I always seem to be saying the wrong things though.

Last Friday

"_Rye, it's amazing how close we've become!" Lura softly whispers to Rye, he nods. He responds by putting his strong arm around her,  
"your right…" letting the unsaid sentence linger in the air. "Almost like brother and sister!" she says naïvely smiling, completely unaware that she'd said the wrong thing. Rye stopped smiling, slowly walking away from the balcony, into the room. "It's late, you should go to bed!" this immediately made her scowl but she obeyed and left. Rye was finally alone. 'If you're going to act like a child, I`ll treat you like one' he thought. "Oh Lura, my sweet, naive Lura, when will you ever see me.." He quietly mutters, before slipping into bed himself. Dreaming of the beautiful girl with ever changing hair (usually brown, these days) and her wide, innocent smile. One day she __**will**__ be his._

_"Lura, why did you come stay with me?" Rye tried his best to word this question delicately, he seemed to succeed as Lura didn't look very bothered. _  
_"When I was very young, my parents died. I don't know when or how, just that simple fact." She replied quietly, he didn't want to push any further but felt like he should. "After that?" she seemed surprised but quickly answered with "I stayed with my aunt but she was away often, so I was mostly raised by her maid, Lisabelle. Then when I was old enough they passed me into the care of Luna, but we got into a fight…" Lura collapsed into tears, Rye put his arms round her. In an attempt to comfort her, but she simply ran out of the room._  
_Seeing her like that, hurt and vulnerable, Rye felt softer towards her. He couldn't get the image of her crying out of his mind, he never wanted her to cry again. He found her lying next to the door. "Lura, get up!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and…. held her close, letting her tears stain his chest. He didn't care, her near was all he desired. For now._

"Lura" he called to me, in a tone that was impossible to read. "My cousin is arriving in a few days, I thought I would let you know as this does not inconvenience you" I could hardy contain my excitement at first, the handsome boy I saved! Then I saw his eyes…that was enough said. I quickly left, not before hearing his fist bang into the wall.  
What is going on in Rye`s mind? I never seem to understand, his irrational behaviour, all the stiffness, shouting? What are these the symptoms of?  
"Love" Lila, answered. Staring at my bewildered expression she laughed, "one day, you'll understand!".  
Is everyone here crazy? I don`t understand **anything** their saying or doing...

**Sorry this chapter is so short!  
I`m gonna show things from Rye`s perspective a bit more. As I really enjoyed writing this, it shows why he`s moody. Especially when Lura says something stupid.**


	6. The cousin

Lucan...

I waited anxiously by the door, he seemed to be quite late. Rye got irritated when he saw me waiting, he said I looked like an eager child. I don't mind, he often comes out with these odd comments. At least there will be another human to speak to, I wonders what he's really like. Rye has told me about him, but that's only his opinion and he can be a bit…  
Early into the morning, the door creaked open.  
"Hello, dear cousin are you there?" Lucan…called up the staircase, I ran down the stairs, caught up in the moment.  
"Lucan! Your finally here" he stares at me as I run to hug him. His eyes widen and he starts to back away. Okay…  
"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" I gently ask him, keeping my distance.  
"You're…. a…mer…maid?" he looks like he's going to faint any moment now. I hate this but I think this is the best way "I don't think so, I can assure you I'm a girl." I 'lie'. The girl part is true!  
This seems to calm him down, considerably. "I'm dreadfully sorry for my behaviour but you look almost identical to a girl who…" I laugh, I can at least tell him a piece of truth.  
"I did." I say softly "You weren't conscious, so your imagination would have taken over" My simple explanation satisfied him. "Where is my cousin? I wish to congratulate him of attracting a flower of such beauty" I get a sinking sensation when I hear this, so I laugh. "Rye, is only a friend. I'm a guest here.." he gives me one of his sunlit smiles. What a charming man, so composed and handsome...  
It's still too early, I leave Lucan to unpack. I slip back into bed, my dreams are filled with Lucan`s handsome face, his sun-gold hair blowing on the shore as he lies unconscious. Suddenly his ocean blue eyes open, he gets up and faces me. "Lura, come away with me" his sweet voice lures me in. His lips press onto mine, a gentle breeze passes us. Yet I pull away… "I cant! I should go" with that I pull away and begin to run. He chases after me, "Is it Rye?" his voice breaking. I stop and turn around "why would you say that?" he leans in closer, pulling me in….

I walk around the beach, where my dream occurred. Why does it seem so real?  
My fingers unknowingly touch my lips, a tingling sensation still lingering.  
I haven't done this for ages, I dive into the water and swim. The only thing on my mind, I have to figure this out. I reach a bright blue building, the residence of Calypso. She is the wisest person I have ever met, she knows all of the dark secrets.  
"I had a feeling you would join me, Lura" she guides me through her many rooms, into her library. Here, we're surrounded by thousands of books containing history of our kind. "What is it that you wish to ask?" how do I ask this "I had a dream last night, it felt so real. Was it?" she swims over to a shelf, picking up a large volume. Flicking through the dusty pages, she shows me. "When a mermaid saves a human, they develop a connection. I other words, yes. You can also read his emotions, but beware it is not always a gift.." She turns away, I stand there for a second. Then I grasp the message and swim to the surface.  
This gives me more time to let what she said sink in. I can communicate with Lucan, read his emotions….  
Oh, That kiss was real? Rye will never know, except…Lucan should be feeling the same way as me, maybe he'll just think it's a dream. I'm sure he will.. I don`t know if that makes me sad or happy.  
Something has changed though, I can feel something inside me stirring.  
I hope Rye doesn't notice that I have golden hair, identical to Lucan`s...


	7. Feeling your love

"Lura! What have you done to your hair?" Rye seemed distraught at the golden blonde hair, I casually roll my eyes.  
"Rye, it's not permanent I just liked the colour" my simple explanation made him relax,  
"I like it" Lucan interrupted with a wink "Anyway I must be off, business..." he winked at Rye, this time. He left, Me and Rye began to walk to the market "Lura can you change the colour it just doesn't look right on you.." I looked at him quizzically. "What colour?" he paused for a second "chocolate" my hair became that exact colour, he smiled "you look much better" I better just ignore that comment.  
After what felt like hours of walking we finally reached the market.  
It was amazing, stalls of different colours filled up with so much merchandise. There were so many stalls, it would take hours to look at everything..  
The stall that caught my attention was one filled with bracelets, I walked over and started to pick out my favourite. It was hard, they had all different shapes, colours and sizes. I`d just found the perfect one; small with pink beads, apparently a gems for love. I had just paid for stand was about to go to another stall. When someone grabbed me, Rye...  
"LURA I was looking for you everywhere, what possessed you to wander off?" he was beginning to cause a scene, but he was really worried…."Rye, I'm sorry I didn't think!" Somehow when I'm sincere he calms down... "Just don't wander off again, okay" I nod and we keep on walking.  
The rest of the day was magical, it sounds silly but it was almost like me and Rye were newly weds. I felt the happiest I`d felt in a long time,.  
Exhausted and carrying lots of items we arrived back at the mansion, Rye seemed a lot more talkative than usual and I made the most of it, we spent hours laughing and that day…Made my heart skip a beat.  
As I went to sleep that night, one question was on my mind. Is there something between Rye and me?


	8. Dreams of him

Laughing we enter the house, all the lights are off as it's the maids day off. Me and Rye decide to head to our rooms as it`s late. I had the most disturbing dream.

_My Hair fell down onto my light, lace dress. The sun emphasising it`s whiteness. The sand is soft beneath my feet and white roses envelope the whole area. I don't bother walking down the isle, My bare feet, running to a man who`s back is turned. When I almost reach him he turns round to face me. His black suit matching his hair perfectly, Rye…_

After that my dreams are filled with Rye, us running on the beach, him kissing me on the rocks..  
I haven`t slept for days, I refuse to leave my room. Rye comes in every day to make sure I`m alright. I`m not.  
"Lura, I know your tired but...we`re hosting a party. You need to get some sleep if your going to go" My thoughts were now filled with excitement.  
"I`ve never been to a party!" he grins at me "Then get some sleep" his hand touches my hair, tucking back a strand. This gentle gesture scares me, it`s far too intimate for him to be doing. I`m not his….  
He notices me jerk away, his face changing back into that unreadable mask.  
"Night, Lura.." He says softly, closing the door. Cutting of the lights, this time I have no trouble sleeping.

**Hi, sorry i haven`t updated in a while. Been busy, made an account on wattpad for my original stories. Nearly finished** **Immortality!**


End file.
